The present invention relates to an apparatus for supplying electric energy to biological tissue with a view to supporting different physiological processes, including various phases of healing, growth, modification of pathological states, for example deterioration in blood flow, chronic pain, fluid accumulation in tissue etc., and similarly with the view to influencing viability conditions of, for instance, tumour tissue, the apparatus essentially comprising at least two electrodes connected to a D.C. voltage source, of which one electrode is intended to be disposed in or on the bio-tissue which is to be supported in its physiological or patho-physiological cycle, and the other electrode is intended to be disposed in spaced-apart relationship from the biological tissue in such a position that electrically conductive circuits exist between said electrodes, the voltage source being arranged, via said electrodes, to supply current through the biotissue.